


Fire in my Bones

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Specific Fandom - Freeform, Songfic, my vision of this is inspired by, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I really don't like songfics, but this song inspired me.Character gets injured in battle, this is the character's point of view.
Collections: Anonymous





	Fire in my Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fire in my Bones  
> Artist: Holly Leer

The air is humid and the sun beats down. It smells like burning. Flesh, rubber, metal. Anything that can burn, is. The fight to keep my eyes open is a losing battle. 

_I can’t sleep, what the hell is wrong with me?  
Can’t fight this feeling, this wave of pure anxiety. ___

____

With my eyes closed and not eager to reopen, I would have expected my other senses to have kicked in. They haven’t. 

____

_My blood is rushing, my mind is spinning listlessly.  
All I can hear is the sound of my own heart beat. ___

____

____

____

I regain consciousness. It’s dark out now. All that remains is a few bodies and burning piles that may once have been vehicles.

____

____

____

Vague sounds of possible survivors enter my ears.

____

____

____

_It’s 3am now, what was that noise I heard?  
Could that be footsteps, I can’t say a word. ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Familiar tones float in the air, unclear. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Do I hear voices? I should go look and see.  
But I can’t move cause this fear is paralyzing me. ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

I can feel arms under my shoulders and legs. 

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_I got a fire in my bones, got a banging in my head.  
I’ve got this overwhelming dread rising up from down below.  
I got a fire in my bones, a fire in my bones. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Regaining consciousness once again, I’m being carried. Torches line the pathway. We’re surrounded, like earlier.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_People are staring, they’re pointing and they're talking.  
I just ignore them, I just keep walking. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The same kind we just battled.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They look familiar, like something from a bad dream.  
I see them laughing and all I wanna do is scream. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everything still hurts.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I got a fire in my bones, got a banging in my head.  
I’ve got this overwhelming dread rising up from down below.  
I got a fire in my bones.  
I got a fire in my bones, got a banging in my head.  
I’ve got this overwhelming dread rising up from down below.  
I got a fire in my bones. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It goes dark again.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m dreaming, dreaming  
I'm flying, falling through the stars  
You know I’m dreaming  
I'm flying, I'm falling,  
Right back to reality. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

This time, when I become conscious, it’s sudden. I’m disoriented. Artificial light fills my vision. It’s familiar. Home.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I wake up, mouth is dry, my senses dull.  
I can’t remember why this pain is throbbing in my skull.  
My body’s aching, did I get in a fight?  
How did I get here? Did someone bring me home last night? ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I got a fire in my bones, got a banging in my head.  
I’ve got this overwhelming dread rising up from down below.  
I got a fire in my bones.  
I got a fire in my bones, I got a banging in my head.  
I’ve got this overwhelming dread rising up from down below  
I got a fire in my bones, a fire in my bones, a fire in my bones  
A fire in my bones. ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> @hollyhawkmusic on Instagram.  
> www.hollyleer.com


End file.
